Roses have Thorns
by Peace Ocean
Summary: A new villianess calls Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata, asking their assistance in taking over the world, a goal not yet considered by the two. Will they accept? Or will they risk declining, knowing such "sensitive" information?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! ^^ New story! Yay! For those of you who know secrets to the plot….PLEASE DON'T TELL! XD**

**Anyway, villains. Ooh. They are never good news, are they? Anyway, enjoy!**

Zach glared at the clock on the wall. Three hours. Three hours waiting for …whoever the person was to show up. Maybe he hadn't listened well to the message that he had received on his Zach-bot. He couldn't remember being given a time to arrive, just a place and a day. He glanced around the large room. Dark red curtains draped over the large, half circle windows, blocking out the rays of sunlight; something Zach was grateful for, as he never really liked being in the sun much. Smooth black tile covered the floor under his feet, reflecting the light coming from a long white line in the ceiling. A small corner table sat next to the large double doors he had entered through and a rather large, red armchair sat in front of him, matching the one he was currently sitting on. Donita Donata, brown haired and slender as always, sat in it, only taking up about a third of the space in it, and she toyed with an I-Pad like thing, ignoring Zach completely. He had found that trying to make conversation with her was useless, much to his disappointment and boredom. Maybe he should have brought his video games with him. Dabio, tall, blonde, muscular and dumb as ever, stood next to her, holding the pose-beam ball and remote, staring at the three Zach-bots that Zach had brought along with a few more of his inventions.

"Bring your best inventions," a smooth, honey-sweet woman's voice had said through his Zach-bot's communicator, "I have a negotiation that might interest you."

So he had, and gotten ready to show off and such to whomever the person was, wondering whether the woman's voice had belonged to a secretary or the person herself. Right now, he didn't care, and he wasn't planning on being very polite when he saw the person.

He sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Donita looked up for a fleeting moment, before turning back to her I-Pad thing. Currently she was browsing over the current fashions, dissecting everything mentally, and criticizing certain focal points and visual appeals. She was getting a little bored too, and her golden yellow eyes hurt slightly from staring at the screen. She reluctantly put it down, noting to herself that her tan was getting a little pale, and her eyes swept the room. Who ever this person was, they did have good taste in interior decorating, although the darkness of the red, black and gray did give it a depressing feeling. She glanced at Zach, whose pastel green eyes were glaring at the floor, before moving up to the walls. They, at least, weren't a dark color. Instead, mirrors covered the walls, and the white light coming from the ceiling reflected off of them, brightening the room considerably, but not to a point that was uncomfortable. Three doors, all black, stood opposite of the large entrance doors, and so far they hadn't been opened. She frowned, frustrated.

No one had come to open the doors; instead as she and Dabio stood on the Welcome mat in front of the entrance, a silver colored scanner had elegantly unfolded from the ceiling on the large porch of the large wooden mansion, and in a sweet, gentle voice informed them that they were to stand still as it scanned them, otherwise they would be treated as intruders. If they failed to meet the requirements for the guests expected that day, they would also be treated as intruders.

They managed to "meet the requirements" and the doors opened. Still no one was around. The same voice came from inside the entrance, informing them to wait on the chairs. She settled in, and a few minutes later Zach came in, laughing lightly at the mat. When he spotted her he explained, "Pressure mat. Like the stores used to use…during the 90s! So outdated!"

She could name several things that were outdated belonging to him, she thought to herself with a scowl. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for saying that she had a huge ego. Or for lying to her about having _found _the Artic pearl instead of having _stolen _it. It wasn't so much the fact that he stole it that bothered her, it was that she had trusted him, and maybe even been a little impressed that the guy under the table without the wisdom to stop eating clams before he got sick was able to find something as impressive as that huge pearl. To have her impression of him as a slightly dim, but accomplished person, be replaced with that of a lying sneak with no real accomplishment other than the equally dim robots that tagged along with him and did most of the work was rather infuriating.

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the doors opening. She sighed with relief. Finally! Donita would have left long ago if it weren't for her curiosity to see who had called them. Zach perked up as well, and his Zach-bots turned their heads to see who came through the door.

To everyone's disappointment, instead of a person, a robot came out. Zach frowned, noticing that the bot had a similar build to his Zach-bots. The silver and copper robot was smaller than the Zach-bots, but had a similar inverted cone structure that made up its body. A thin, rubber layer covered the "neck" of the robot, which held a round "head". Metal had been fastened to the top of the "head" to resemble hair…at least that's what Zach assumed. He couldn't find any other purpose for it. Camera lenses made eyes and shutters closed partially, leaving small openings that seemed to represent pupils. The robot looked like something to be called a _she_. _She _flew forward, and stopped in front of them.

"Sorry for the delay," a feminine voice came out of a speaker shaped into a smile, "Miss Rose was busy with other matters this morning. I am Marie, and if you would please follow me, I'll show you to the meeting room."

So that settled it. _It_ was female (well, as female as a robot could be) and the person was also female.

Zach practically leapt to his feet, a dark scowl on his face, "It's about time!"

Marie turned to him, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to keep you waiting. Actually, we didn't expect you until about an hour from now."

Zach blinked. The robot's speech seemed…human, in the way that it flowed, and it made him curious as to what was inside of her.

Marie patiently waited for Dabio to pick up Donita's bag and juggle the pose beam ball and remote, before turning and hovering down the hallway, which also had mirrors as walls, giving it an eerie look as hundreds of people (and robots) seemed to glide down the hallway. Thankfully, the hallway was only about ten feet long, and a doorway led to a large room. This room, too, was themed with dark red, and had large glass windows that gave them a view – Oh, what a view! The mansion was settled upon a large hill, and all around was a pristine forest, almost untouched. Only about ten yards separated the house from the misty forest with its large pines heavy with green cones, the deciduous trees few and far between, and if one watched long enough, raccoons could be seen scurrying around and deer often ventured close to the quiet mansion.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the same voice from the transmission both Zach and Donita had received came from their right.

They all snapped their heads in her direction; Zach startled just enough to jump, but not into Donita's arms, which she was grateful for. A woman sat at a long table, her blue-gray eyes staring out the same window the trio had previously been admiring the forest through. Her pale face turned to them, and her full red lips pulled upwards in a smile. She stood up, revealing that the straight red hair that had graced her shoulders a few moments ago nearly brushed the floor, which was saying something, because she was a tall woman, stopping only a few inches under Dabio's height. She looked young, yet her eyes seemed to have wisdom beyond her years (despite a hollow look to them), contradicting the youth on her face and the spring in her step as she walked towards them.

"I'm sorry for the wait. I'm Rose," she extended a slender hand towards Donita, although her greeting was directed towards all of them.

"Donita Donata," she smirked slightly as she shook the younger woman's hand.

"Right, the CEO of Donita Donata's Live Jewels of Nature, am I correct?"

Zach frowned. Something about this girl…She turned to him, smiling softly, and extended her hand. After a moment's pause, he extended his own, allowing her to slip her hand in his, and grip it firmly.

"Zach Varmitech, leading-"

"Robotics scientist of the century," she smiled at him, a flicker of warmth showing in her slightly hollow eyes, "Creator of the Zach-bots, and countless other devices."

He blinked.

"But you prefer being called the world renowned mega-genius robotics inventor, right?"

He nodded wordlessly. She smiled and motioned towards the long table, "Please, have a seat before my other guests arrive."

"Other guests?"

"Yes, you may know one or two of them. Gourmand, maybe? He's also an animal based villain," she sat back down, flicking a strand of stray hair off her face.

They both nodded.

"Now, you two know that what you do, isn't exactly legal, right?" a smile that almost resembled a smirk spread across her smooth face, "You both know that if the government caught either one of you, you could be arrested. Put on trial. Maybe worse. They could accuse you of helping the enemies of our country, right? How many times have you left broken Zach-bots in Africa, Zach? Did it ever occur to you that someone could pick it up and use your technology for war? Many of those countries over there are Islamic, and you know what our country thinks of them."

Zach shifted uncomfortably, feeling slightly threatened by this girl.

"And Donita, you ever think that someone could use your technology against the country? You know how easy it would be to kill the president with that pose beam?" she turned her head to the side slightly, "Just freeze his body guards and you have a clear shot. Hmm."

Donita began to glare at the girl. The young woman smiled, "But then imagine, if you could prevent all that. If you didn't have to live like a fugitive or pay millions of dollars to stay free. No one would be allowed to copy your technology, under a penalty of your choice. Imagine."

She stood up, walking to the opposite side of the table, facing them as she placed her hands on the smooth surface.

"Imagine getting revenge on the Kratts. Locking _them_ up. Being able to get any animal you want without interruption or roadblocks. A world where _you_ are in charge."

Zach blinked, mulling over her words. Donita's smile slowly grew. The young woman sat back at her place.

**Hi! Did you like? Please….please…..REVIEW! We love those things! XD Tell us what you think.**

**Anyway…This ties into another story we're writing. Anyone(that we haven't told) see anything? **

**And thinking back, Zach should have brought the clones along…would have been good. Oh, well, next time. ;) And Rose seems to be threatening them into joining? Grr, we can't write convincing speaches! DX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prin: Aw, we abandonded this story for so long!**

**Iris: Yeah, well, first off, Disclaimer, all the villains, with the exception of Wire, Allence, Dyrien, Zulux and Quin-el are from IJGirl's list of villains from her Secret Agent thingie-ma-kookie-whatsamacallits from Highlights for Kids. She sent us a list of villains (LLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG time ago. Wow, we have abandoned the story...) and we picked out our favorites and here they are.**

**Prin: And all the exceptions to that, except for Quin-El, came from Water, so big, big thank you to her! ^^**

**Iris: And she helped with his name. Any way, we won't bore you anymore, and you can get on with the story. Ciao!**

* * *

Zach wasn't sure he liked what the girl was saying, despite the obvious temptation to get rid of the Wild Ratts. He had finally decided to call her a girl instead of a woman; she seemed too young, despite the way she carried herself.

That aside, she seemed very...domineering, and he had never liked domineering people. Part of the reason he had had so many problems with his father when he was younger. The girl was talking again.

"-please to try and be understanding of the others, they aren't used to working in groups, so they might be rather...hot headed and such," she said as she pulled out a thin silver remote, pointing it at the center of the table. Red lines lit up, and a small section of the table rose up, opening into a cube with glass-like walls and the top lit up, lighting the cube. Zach's eyes widened as he leaned forward to get a better look.

"Holographic technology," Rose answered his unspoken question, "better equipped for use as TVs and such. Unfortunately, it's extremely costly to make movies for such equipment."

Donita merely rolled her eyes at Zach's childlike attitude towards the machine. A picture appeared in the middle, of a tall blonde woman with a confident smirk, clearly posing for the picture with her legs spread in a confident way and her hands placed delicately on her hips, with a red boa slung across her shoulders. A miniature poodle posed delicately at her feet, it's nose up in the air and eyes half lidded. The woman wore a designer dress, hugging her hour-glass figure in all the right places. Donita recognized her, a designer she had studied with, the youngest in their class, named Claire Delores. A frown formed itself on her face, as the two had been somewhat rivals, but then again, everyone in that class had been rivals with Claire.

Rose glanced at Donita, "This is Claire Delores," _tell me something I don't know, _"Former fashion designer turned to a life of crime. She now calls herself Fifi Fofum. She mostly focused on France, no surprise, but often targeted other fashion capitals as well. She was very good marketer, and P.R. Manager and is currently part of the underground fashion industry, along with her partner, Lemon Meringue, formerly Louise Johnson, an ex-fashion model."

The picture changed to a shorter woman, with full curves and long legs. The picture had been taken with a fan blowing, accentuating the flowing, bright yellow dress and long scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Her yellow hair flowed with the dress, nearly blending in with the yellow of the scarf.

Donita ignored Zach's snickering as he commented she looked more like a banana than a lemon. She liked the look of the dress, although the color was over-done. A little blue would have helped, or maybe red. And change the yellow to gold if it were red. Make it more red than gold...Oh! Add a red macaw! She grinned as ideas began to flow into her mind.

Rose chuckled slightly, recognizing the look on the fashion designer's face. With a light clap, she brought her audience back to earth.

"She used to work with Avon's cosmetics designers until they discovered she was putting manipulative chemicals in the cosmetics."

"Whoa, wait, she was doing what?" Zach interrupted, leaning over the table, surprise evident on his face.

Rose smiled, "Manipulative chemicals in the cosmetics? Basically she was experimenting with mind control. The people that used Avon, had to keep using it because otherwise they felt as though the other cosmetics didn't do anything. At first Avon turned a blind eye, liking that it kept costumers faithful, and so brought in more revenue, but when the government looked into it, they quickly fired her," now she frowned, furrowing her delicate brow slightly, "Unfaithful people...Anyway, next up are Norm D'Ploom and Robin Bank, a thieving couple-"

"Wait, I thought these were villains, not merely thieves from across the world," Zach frowned. Rose pushed her hair back, sighing.

"I'm getting to that, just, be patient. Anyway, Norm is a forger, the best there is. He can mimic any person's handwriting after seeing it once. His downfall is that he enjoys using quills, which often give him away. But his wife, Robin Banks, often keeps him from using them, since she prefers wearing them in her hair or clothes."

A picture of a man with a large, protruding eagle like nose and glasses placed over buggy eyes appeared. A hat was placed over a shiny bald head and quills were placed in the band of the hat. Next to him stood a short woman, with curly blonde hair and overtly large blue eyes that didn't seem to fit in her head, which narrowed down into a pinched face, with a small, long nose that reminded one of a small bird's beak. Her clothes seemed to be made entirely of feathers, which caused Donita some chagrin, as she had thought her "feathery frock" was an unheard of idea.

"Ooh! Pretty bird!" Dabio suddenly spoke up for the first time. Rose raised an eyebrow, not too amused at his extremely childlike reaction.

"And then there is the Marine Villains Association, composed of three women who underwent extensive surgery to acquire the ability to breathe underwater as well as in the air, along with a few other assorted abilities" three women replaced the bird people, coy playful smiles on their faces. The tallest had fire red hair that was held up in an elaborate hairdo that resembled a coral reef formation. Her sleek green dress hugged her slim, straight figure and her face looked as pinched as Robin Bank's. Her companion, shorter and curved, had hair dyed a light blue, and arrayed in three ponytails. Her face had an Asian hint to it, and her swim suit shimmered with the light.

"Coral Grief, formerly Joanna Hansen, founded their organization, and although so far they haven't had much success in robbing under water banks, for the obvious reason, they had exceptional fighting skills and have preformed some of the best kidnappings of the century. Delta Nyle was an Olympic diver, who quit for unknown reasons," she pointed to the blue tinted woman, "Last is Aqua Marine, formerly Moonshine Robinson, who was born with fused legs. They were separated a year after she was born, but she believed that she her unknown father was a...merman, so she took to searching for him. She bumped into Delta, and she became one of them," the tall woman told Aqua's story with slight distaste, but then moved on. A woman with long green hair and a straw hat on her head appeared next to a stout African American man with a hug grin on his face that didn't seem to fit.

"Kelly Green, aka Georgina Allen, and Allen Wrench. Allen Wrench was a NASA scientist at one time, but quit to begin building his own inventions. When they proved too destructive for most companies tastes', he turned to the villain community and found himself welcomed in. Kelly Green is his adoptive daughter, whom he first preformed altering surgery on, which gave the girl her "green thumb"," the image switched to a garden full of plants, some bordering on animal/plant hybrids. Zach gaped.

"B-but I provide the villain community with destructive junk!"

"It never hurts to have a little competition," Rose smiled, "Besides, he can only buy his parts from your enterprise. So a grand majority of the profit goes to you, in some form or another."

He didn't answer, slumping back in his chair with a huff. With a beep, the doors they had come in through opened, and a tall woman dressed in clothes that seemed to belong to an Indian walked in. Her long, light brown hair was scraggly and rough, and her face, young and delicate, almost seemed to look like a-

"Hello, Miss Rose."

"Welcome, Dawn. I'd like you to meet-"

"Rich kid and another fashion guru," she nodded respectfully, in contrast to her words, "Nice to meet ya."

She received half glares from both of them, and grinned widely.

"This is Dawn Coyote. She can communicate with almost any kind of animal, which, you, Varmitech, might find handy for your animal mind control."

The young woman smiled at him, her sharp canines standing out against her otherwise normal teeth. He squirmed slightly.

"Sure..."

"And that's everyone for that side. I'll introduce you to my personal team once they come in. Dawn, do you know when the others will arrive?"

Dawn grinned again, "Oh, about now."

The doors opened again, and the procession of villains they had just been shown walked in. Rose sat in her chair with a sigh, brushing back a stray strand of hair.

From the group of wildly dressed people greeting Zach and Donita by name, a subgroup of people emerged and stood behind Rose. She smiled.

"If you will, introduce yourselves. I don't think anyone here's had the privilege to meet my personally hired villains, have they?"

A man with ginger red hair and a black mask covering all of his face with the exception of his eyes began to step forth, but a woman beat him to it, stepping forward.

"My name is Allence," a long, pure white ponytail swung from her movement, a few of the straight strands lacing themselves over her shoulder, which was covered with her black suit, highlighted with a pale gray-green color that matched her eyes perfectly. She stood straight and prim and her serious expression gave her the air of a person that would accept no mistakes, "I am the plan maker of our team."

"Dyrein, paid assassin," the man spoke up, his stoic voice sending a shudder through both Zach and Donita.

A young man in a black and blue uniform that seemed no older than eighteen stepped forward, "Zulux, and I hate my costume."

He received a harsh yank on his ear from Allence, who glared at him.

"Ow! Dude, that was uncool. Anyway, I'm good at distraction and hand-to-hand combat," he shrugged and stepped back. A young African-American boy stood next to him, his dark hair covering his eyes in the front and reaching down to his shoulders in the back.

"Hey, I'm Wire, and I'm good at computers."

From behind them, a tall man, strong, yet gentle looking, emerged.

"And I am Quin-el," he smiled at them gently, while Donita smirked slightly. Finally, a man that didn't look like a block of wood!

He sat next to Rose, who clasped her hands in front of her, "So, let's begin."

* * *

**Prin: Okay...So...that was...er...different that what we're used to writing..lol!**

**Iris: Get used to it, sis. I have some more planned for the next chapter when Martin gets k-**

**Prin: AGKJHKADJHKajSUYOPWWLLLELEEE E! *covers sister's blunder* o.o Spoilers, sis!**


End file.
